


lean on me.

by ansutazu



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, and bc i'm lowkey sick but that's not the point, i swear i'm working on multichap fics but i needed to slam this in my keyboard before i forgot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-23
Updated: 2017-09-23
Packaged: 2019-01-04 13:30:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12169851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ansutazu/pseuds/ansutazu
Summary: keito gets sick and eichi takes this as an opportunity to take care of him. keichi one-shot.





	lean on me.

**Author's Note:**

> there is no heterosexual explanation for this
> 
> uuuuhhh quick keichis

The looming red columns and bygone architecture of the nearby buddhist temple had always been a familiar and rather nostalgic sight to the blonde, though he admittedly comes here a little too often to consider the moments here a recollection of the past, something to wistfully recall as ‘childhood memories’; no, in the times that followed their fated ‘Quarrel Festival’, he’d visited perhaps a little _too much_ , almost always with no rhyme and reason other than his imperial whims and impulses, as well as almost always failing to knock on the house door that would swing open for him without much protest (the Hasumi family, after many years of serving the Tenshouin family, and Eichi in particular, found it easier to leave it unlocked just in case the heir felt the need to drop by). Ah, but to fair, he’d always considered the Hasumi’s temple to be his ‘second home’, a ‘home away from home’, a sanctuary tucked between trees and city scenery and the world’s impending mortality, particularly his own.

“I’m coming in.” He enters the household and glances around, spotting a blurry, familiar tuft of hair barely escaping his field of vision and turning the corner of one of the hallways, and quickly a smile spreads across his face as he holds up a hand to wave. “Ah, Hasumi-nii, you look like you were in a hurry — should I have not stopped you?”

The big brother stops, giving a nod towards the heir’s direction. “No, no, it’s perfectly fine — it’s you, after all. Well, anyway, the fact that Keito isn’t well enough to pitch in with family affairs means I have to do twice the work, especially things I haven’t done in a while. He needs to get his stuff together, but, well, saying it like that…he’d take me seriously, and it’s the fact that he’s overworked himself that he’d fallen ill in the first place.”

“Ah, that definitely sounds like Keito. So siblings are like this, huh…an only child can only observe and analyze what kind of bond siblings share, something only kinship could possibly weave together. It’s truly a unique and fascinating thread that holds them together, something that binds siblings through thick and thin — at least, that’s what it seems in your case. Despite the words you say, you two truly care for each other. I have to say, I’m a little envious.”

“You talk big like that, but it’s the same thing with Keito and you, right?” The big brother walks over to give Eichi a quick pat on the head, a habit his little brother had so endearingly picked up. “Though it’s under the name of — oh, don’t make that sly face — ‘childhood friends’, isn’t it? You’re both pretty close, especially now, so hurry up and get all that stuff you got to make him feel better and show it off to him.”

“How did you…?”

“The store logo on the bag makes it pretty obvious. You do some good research, Tenshouin-kun, for someone with everything available to him.” The big brother winks, moving past Eichi and holding the door handle now, ready to depart to wherever he was planning to go to. “Anyway, like I said, it’s because the idiot got sick that I have to do twice the work. I’ll be heading out to run a couple of errands, so go make him feel better while I’m out doing his work, okay? As always, we’re grateful for your family’s support.”

“Of course — my visit isn’t out of vain.”

* * *

He knocks on the door of Keito’s bedroom, but enters it without waiting for confirmation, peeking his head into the place that he knew like the back of his hand. His eyes immediately dart to the bed pressed against the wall, a lump just barely visible from the thick blanket that covered the rest of Keito’s ‘one centimeter shorter’ body.

“Honey, I’m _hooome_ , fufu.”

“If you’re here to be annoying” — cough, cough — “then go away.”

“No way, Keito — I’m here to help you feel better.” He finally enters the room, placing his entire being into his big step inside, closing the door behind him and rustling the bag for effect, making sure that Keito knew he wasn’t kidding. “I did some research on how to fight a common cold, and so I dropped by the store and got you some stuff.”

“Just leave it on the desk and I’ll use it.” Keito feebly turns his head to Eichi’s direction, who was still, without hesitation, smiling slyly, smiling with obvious plans behind it, though with a hazy head, he can’t exactly decipher _what_ it was. “Don’t come any closer, Eichi. The last thing we need is you catching this cold and getting sick, too.”

“Please, a cold can’t get rid of me _that_ easily.” He disobeys Keito’s orders, instead stepping closer to the bed this time, plopping the plastic bag down on the bed and looming over his childhood friend, scoffing and shaking his head at the paperwork that had been on the blanket, strewn about with messy handwriting which he can only assume as Keito attempting to do work even in his condition. “Hmph, I’m not leaving — I mean, look at this mess!”

He flicks Keito’s forehead gently, and he laughs just under his breath at the piece of green hair that flies away, revealing much more skin now between that rather… _questionable_ middle-part of his (but hey, it was kind of cute). Keito’s eyebrows scrunch together, and though he’s trying to best to look angry, Eichi can’t take it seriously, and his smile grows wider.

“First of all, let’s get rid of all this paper.” With one motion of his arm, Eichi literally _sweeps_ the paper off of the bed, which caused Keito to move — just a little, though, because when he tries to bop Each on that stupid head of his, he starts coughing, and instead chooses to cover his mouth for Eichi’s sake. “There, isn’t that _much_ better? Paper isn’t good for keeping you warm, you know. Now, what else…? Ah, what are you doing wearing your glasses to _bed_? You’re notorious for taking care of your glasses…so that it’s easier to take care of you, we should take it off.”

“No, no, no, no, no, that’s not necessary.” Keito defensively holds onto his source of life, though he really can’t do much but clutch it helplessly, narrowing his eyes at Eichi in hopes to intimidate him from stepping off.

But of course, it’s Eichi, and he doesn’t, swooping in and taking those precious frames away from him — and he makes a small huffing sound, squinting through his faulty vision and rubbing his eyes, trying in _some way_ to adjust to his basic _blindness_.

“Now then, where should we start with your care?”

* * *

It had taken a while to figure out most of the things Eichi had bought, but after a while of fumbling, it seemed as if Eichi had it figured out. A cold towel rests on Keito’s forehead, a cup of cherry-flavored medicine having been sent ‘down the hatch’ and bubbling in his stomach (the memory of Eichi sitting him up just for him to drink it, that he could be as gentle as that — there’s no way his fever was going down now). There was half-eaten pudding, an opened bottle of vaporub, packs of instant soup for later, and more medicine that Eichi had picked off the shelf and tossed into the basket just in case they needed it, which, as of right now, was completely unnecessary, but the sentiment was more or less there.

It wasn’t a bad _experience_ …but he hopes the blonde didn’t catch his cold even through his care.

Though he can’t exactly see that well — his glasses were sitting with the others on his desk, as per his request — he turns his head to look at the blob of blonde hair looking down at him, and though his vision fails him, he can pretty much _feel_ that smile of his on his face.

“You’re not bad at this, Eichi.”

“Of course I’m good — you’ve always taken care of me this nicely, you know. Ah, but today, I hope that I was able to show you that I’d do the same thing…that I’d look after you and let you lean on me, too. This bond we have, it’ll last through sickness and in health, no? That’s why…this time, you should rest at ease, Keito.”


End file.
